Various types of medicament-packing units, which pack a single dose of medicament based on a prescription, are widely used. One example is a unit configured to use a roll on which a narrow long packing sheet is folded into two in the longitudinal direction. In this unit, one dose of the medicament is introduced onto the packing sheet through a medicament feed hopper nozzle. The packing sheet is then sealed by heat rollers in the horizontal direction and vertical direction to pack the medicament. In a traditional machine, as shown in FIG. 7 and FIG. 8, it is necessary to control each sealing roller to carry out horizontal sealing 101 and vertical sealing 102 of a packing sheet 100. For this purpose, a horizontal roller is operated by one stepping motor to determine the length of one package. A vertical sealing roller is operated at a timing determined by software. The vertical sealing roller is controlled by the software while the horizontal sealing roller is simply operated. When both the horizontal sealing roller and the vertical sealing roller are needed to be driven together at a certain timing, an electromagnetic clutch is turned ON. If only the horizontal roller is driven, the electromagnetic clutch is turned OFF. Furthermore, motions of the heat rollers are controlled by turning ON/OFF of electromagnetic brakes. In such a traditional configuration, after the motion is completed by providing a certain constant pulse, the heat roller is stopped temporarily until the next signal. Due to this, the progress of packing is not smooth. Furthermore, when the powder dropped while the heat roller was stopped, the powder is blown up by the momentum caused by the drop and such blown powder 104 is trapped in the sealing portion of the package. This results in packing failure or quantity variation of one dose. Moreover, manufacturing costs are high to produce the traditional medicament-packing unit utilizing the stepping motors, the electromagnetic clutch and the electromagnetic brakes to control the rotation of the heat rollers.